


watch you sleep.

by WatercolourSkies



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I do too, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Post-Canon, Songfic, h.g loves his girlfriend a lot and thinks she is very beautiful, slight implied sexual content but it's very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatercolourSkies/pseuds/WatercolourSkies
Summary: The morning sunShines on your skin,‘Cause your white curtains,They are paper thin.H.G watches Lenore sleep.Inspired by ‘watch you sleep.’ by girl in red.
Relationships: Lenore/H.G Wells
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	watch you sleep.

The dancing light of the rising sun shone into the window, illuminating the bedroom and leaving speckles of sunlight on the bed inside. Had you been to look inside this window, you would have seen two lovers lying together, their entangled legs beneath the blanket a reflection of how their souls were utterly intertwined. These two spent their days and nights together, never growing tired of each other’s company. This was fortunate, seeing as they had eternity to spend together. It was a rare occurrence to find someone you would gladly do that with, but they were more than happy with the arrangement.

The pair slumbered on until, outside, a bird cawed. A raven, it seemed.

H.G Wells - novelist, inventor and ghost - sleepily opened his eyes, stifling a yawn as he realised that his sweetheart, Lenore, was still asleep. She was turned away from him, her waves of hair draped over her shoulders and breathing deeply, indicated by how her arm at her side slowly rose and fell, just by a tiny amount.

As H.G lay still, a smile made its way onto his face as pleasant memories of the night before lost their fog in his head. Lenore kissing him had made it quite difficult to focus on remaining corporeal, and he had begun to sink into the mattress. When she noticed this, she had taken his hands in hers and told him that tonight she would focus for the both of them. After that, he remembered her lips against his skin, the feeling somewhat dulled by his ghostly form but still enough to set all his senses buzzing, tingling, alive. And he remembered holding her afterwards, whispering to each other until their words grew incomprehensible and finally fell away as sleep took them.

H.G was used to waking up before Lenore, and while he would sometimes slip back into sleep or get up - being careful not to wake her - and head downstairs, he normally used this time to watch her sleep. He couldn’t help himself; it was such a beautiful sight to behold. His beloved was always beautiful, of course, but while resting she appeared so at peace that it made H.G’s now metaphorical heart swell with happiness.

With her back turned to him like it was now, one of the first things he noticed was the scar there. Upon first seeing it, he had inquired how she had got it (as long as she was comfortable with telling him, of course). He knew it couldn’t have been the reason for her death, as he knew that story already, but perhaps this was another story she had to tell.

Lenore had explained that she had been an extremely adventurous child, and one day when she was nine, she and her friends had decided to climb onto the roof of her house. All except Annabel, that was, who stood by ready to run and get help if anyone got hurt. Once on the roof, many of her friends had realised that the journey had been more fun than the destination, and carefully climbed down. Lenore, however - never one to be outdone - had stayed up there for what felt like hours but she was later informed had only been twenty minutes. After a while, her legs began to get tired, so she sat down. Or rather, she attempted to, as she then lost her balance and fell from the roof with a scream. Annabel and some of the other children who hadn’t left out of boredom already rushed to Lenore’s side, while another quickly told her parents. Lenore went to hospital and was treated for her injuries and concussion, and was completely fine in the end, minus the scar on her back she had acquired by landing on a roof tile which one of her friends had previously knocked down when climbing.

H.G had listened in simultaneous awe and horror throughout the story. He was extremely thankful Lenore’s injuries hadn’t been even more serious, but sorry that she had to go through any of that. Lenore had shrugged when he’d said this, replying that it had all happened a long time ago, and she barely thought of it now, let alone remembered the pain or fear of the experience. It didn’t stop him from feeling sorry for her, but it also made him think. He was more than aware of the exciting life Lenore had lived before ever even meeting him. She had gone on adventures with her friends, fallen in love multiple times, almost gotten married… He, in contrast, had lived a quiet life, his biggest achievement being writing and publishing his books. He recognised that this was a big achievement, but he hadn’t made any friends to do it. In fact, he’d had very few friends. He didn’t let this thought bring him down too much, though. After all, his life (well, afterlife) was pretty great, and it wasn’t as if he’d utterly wasted his life, but he did wonder if he could have done more; if knowing someone like Lenore earlier in his life would have encouraged him to live his life out loud a bit more.

One of many reasons he was thankful to be brought back from the dead as a ghost (number one on the list being that he could be with Lenore) was that now he had a second chance to do exactly that. And, at his own pace, he was.

Leaning over and steadying himself with his hand, H.G fell to studying Lenore’s face. It was a face he’d seen many times, but he would never get tired of. How could he, when there was always a chance of seeing something new amidst Lenore’s beauty? A tiny freckle on her cheek, the smile she gave only when she was trying hard not to laugh, a new way her hair curled around her face. At times, he felt like he could stay here, looking at her, forever, as it honestly brought him so much joy.

Today, his eyes were drawn to her lips, as red as rose petals and just as soft. She had a small, amused smile playing on her features, as if she’d just heard a joke. He hoped that she was having a wonderful dream, and that was the reason why she looked so happy. Sometimes, he wondered if she dreamt of him like he dreamt of her. Maybe today was the day he would pluck up enough confidence to ask her.

Suddenly, Lenore’s brow furrowed as she stirred and, before H.G could lie back down, her eyes opened, the streaming sunlight making them sparkle.

He supposed there was no time to act as if he’d just woken up, now.

“Good morning, my dear,” he said quietly, and she rolled over to look at him, smiling before rubbing her eyes.

“Mm, g’morning…” She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. “You haven’t been awake for long, have you?”

“Oh no, just a few minutes.”

She nodded. “Good.” After a moment, she added, “Were you watching me or something?”

The question caught H.G off guard, and for a second he wondered if that was a joke, or a rhetorical question, or at least a question phrased in a jokey, playful way. He worried if he answered truthfully, it would sound strange. Maybe what he was doing was strange… It hadn’t felt so before, but he supposed he’d never asked her if she was okay with him watching her while she slept.

Even so, he answered honestly. “Um, well… yes.”

Lenore smirked. “I’m not sure if I should find that cute or creepy.”

Okay, that was definitely a joke, but it still flustered him. “I, um... It’s just you - you look so beautiful and, ah, so peaceful -”

“Hey.” Her voice was gentle. “Relax, I’m just kidding. I think it’s very cute, just like everything else you do.” She leant in, and when his anxious expression became a smile, she captured his lips in hers, just for a second. “Plus, to be completely honest, I like watching you, too. When you’re working on one of your inventions, writing, doing whatever, it’s nice to watch you concentrate. You look so set on what you’re doing, and you get this crinkle in your brown, right here…” She put her finger on the spot, smiling thoughtfully, but then she frowned. “Ugh, I must sound like such a dork,” she groaned, laying her head back down flat on the pillow.”

“Well -” H.G gently wrapped his arms around her. “- then I suppose we can at least be dorks together.”

It took Lenore a moment to respond, but then her smile returned and she murmured, “Yeah,” accepting H.G’s embrace and pressing her head into the crook of his neck, humming happily.

In that moment, with the love of his life in his arms and the warm sheets around them making the gentle breeze from outside unnoticeable, H.G thought once more that he’d be happy to stay here for the rest of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for the wonderful fandom of this amazing web series! I'm hoping to write quite a few pieces for this fandom, and this ship in particular, so hopefully you'll see some more Poe Party stuff from me in the note to distant future.  
> I really hope you enjoyed reading this. If you did, I am really grateful for any kudos and comments you'd like to give. I hope whoever's reading this is having a lovely day or night. <3


End file.
